Melty Fantasia
Melty Fantasia is an original unit song performed by Mizuki, Tsumugi and Shiho as the unit EScape. It first appeared in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days as an event song and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Shiho and Mizuki respectively. The full version of the song was later featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 08 EScape. The song is written by Kota Morita and composed as well as arranged by Kotaro Odaka. Track List #Drama "Melty Fantasia" / "Code:1" #Drama "Melty Fantasia" / "Code:2" #Drama "Melty Fantasia" / "Code:3" #Melty Fantasia #Drama "Melty Fantasia" / "Code:4" #I.D ～EScape from Utopia～ PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Yawarakaku setsuna o somete Fureyou to suru to kiechaisou Okubyou de hakanai hikari Chikuri to mune o sasu itami o Kakusu tame se o muketa Hontou wa itsumo sagashitetanda Inryoku ni hikiyoserareru you ni Kogoesou na kagayaki mo Dakishimereba hibiku kara Ikusen no hoshi no naka kara Maiorita awai kirameki Yasashisa ni tsutsumareta nara Eien sae mo tobikoeru no Haruka kanata e todokete Shizuka ni toketeku Katakuna na kokoro o Yawarakaku setsuna o somete Kanaderu yo, chiisana honne o Wasurenai wasuretakunai Kono kimochi wa uso janai Ikusen no hoshi no naka kara Maiorita awai kirameki Koe ni naranai negai demo Zutto Shinjitete hoshii no Kokoro kara afureta Melty Fantasia |-| Kanji= 柔らかくセツナを染めて 触れようとすると　消えちゃいそう 臆病で　儚い燈火［ひかり］ チクリと胸を刺す痛みを 隠すため　背を向けた 本当は　いつも　探してたんだ 引力に惹き寄せられるように 凍えそうな　輝きも 抱きしめれば　響くから 幾千の星の中から 舞い降りた淡い煌き 優しさに包まれたなら 永遠さえも飛び越えるの 遥か　彼方へ　届けて 静かに　溶けてく かたくなな　ココロを 柔らかくセツナを染めて 奏でるよ、小さな本音を 忘れない忘れたくない この気持ちは　ウソじゃない 幾千の星の中から 舞い降りた淡い煌き 声にならない願いでも ずっと 信じてて欲しいの ココロから溢れた Melty Fantasia |-| English= Dying a moment tenderly That timid, transient light seemly disappears if I try to touch it I turned my back to hide the pain pricking in my chest The truth is I was always searching for it Like gravity pulling me closer to it If I could embrace that frozen sparkle, it'll reverberate From within thousands of stars, their faint glitter alighted Once I'm wrapped in kindness I could jump over even eternities Deliver far and beyond my stubborn heart melting quietly Dying a moment tenderly I'll perform, this small motive I won't forget, I don't wanna forget, these feelings aren't fakes From within thousands of stars, their faint glitter alighted Even if my wish never has a voice I want you to believe in it forever. Overflowing from my heart is Melty Fantasia Full ver. Rōmaji= Yawarakaku setsuna o somete Fureyou to suru to kiechaisou Okubyou de hakanai hikari Chikuri to mune o sasu itami o Kakusu tame se o muketa Hontou wa itsumo sagashitetanda Inryoku ni hikiyoserareru you ni Kogoesou na kagayaki mo Dakishimereba hibiku kara Ikusen no hoshi no naka kara Maiorita awai kirameki Yasashisa ni tsutsumareta nara Eien sae mo tobikoeru no Haruka kanata e todokete Shizuka ni toketeku Katakuna na kokoro o Hohoemu koto sae chuucho shite Monokuro ni umoreta patosu Sensai de kowagari na dake no Shoujo na no kidzuite yo Nanigenai kotoba tada ureshikute Atatakaku naru kimochi wa diraito Kono omoi anata ni mo Tsutaetakute sore dake de Ikusen no yoru o tabi shite Furisosogu hikari wa kiseki Tayorinaku mieta toshite mo Soko ni tashika na imi ga aru no Tsuyoku egaita inori wa Kuon ni hatenaku Iroase wa shinai yo Kono hitomi ni wa nani ga utsutteru Sore wa genjitsu sore to mo gensou Sunao ni narenakute namida de nijimu Taisetsu na kotae wa shitteru no ni ienai Yawarakaku setsuna o somete Kanaderu yo, chiisana honne o Wasurenai wasuretakunai Kono kimochi wa uso janai Ikusen no hoshi no naka kara Maiorita awai kirameki Koe ni naranai negai demo Zutto Shinjitete hoshii no Kokoro kara afureta Melty Fantasia |-| Kanji= 柔らかくセツナを染めて 触れようとすると　消えちゃいそう 臆病で　儚い燈火［ひかり］ チクリと胸を刺す痛みを 隠すため　背を向けた 本当は　いつも　探してたんだ 引力に惹き寄せられるように 凍えそうな　輝きも 抱きしめれば　響くから 幾千の星の中から 舞い降りた淡い煌き 優しさに包まれたなら 永遠さえも飛び越えるの 遥か　彼方へ　届けて 静かに　溶けてく かたくなな　ココロを 微笑むことさえ躊躇して モノクロに埋もれたパトス 繊細で怖がりなだけの 少女なの　気付いてよ 何気ない言葉ただ嬉しくて 暖かくなる気持ちはディライト この想いあなたにも 伝えたくて　それだけで 幾千の夜を旅して 降り注ぐ光は奇跡 頼りなく見えたとしても そこに確かな意味があるの 強く　描いた　祈りは 久遠に果てなく 色褪せは　しないよ この瞳には　何が映ってる それは現実　それとも幻想 素直になれなくて　涙で滲む 大切な答えは　知ってるのに言えない 柔らかくセツナを染めて 奏でるよ、小さな本音を 忘れない忘れたくない この気持ちは　ウソじゃない 幾千の星の中から 舞い降りた淡い煌き 声にならない願いでも ずっと 信じてて欲しいの ココロから溢れた Melty Fantasia |-| English= Dying a moment tenderly That timid, transient light seemly disappears if I try to touch it I turned my back to hide the pain pricking in my chest The truth is I was always searching for it Like gravity pulling me closer to it If I could embrace that frozen sparkle, it'll reverberate From within thousands of stars, their faint glitter alighted Once I'm wrapped in kindness I could jump over even eternities Deliver far and beyond my stubborn heart melting quietly I hesitate to even smile My pathos were buried in monochrome I'm just a delicate, timid little girl Realize that Even these casual things make me happy My warm feelings are a delight These feelings I just wanted to tell you them so much Traveling thousands of nights, the downpouring lights are a miracle Even if they look unreliable There's a definite meaning in them The strongly drawn prayer will never fade away and perish for an eternity What is reflected in these eyes? Is that reality? Or an illusion? I can't be honest, it blurs with my tears I know what's the most important answer But I can't say it... Dying a moment tenderly I'll perform, this small motive I won't forget, I don't wanna forget, these feelings aren't fakes From within thousands of stars, their faint glitter alighted Even if my wish never has a voice I want you to believe in it forever. Overflowing from my heart is Melty Fantasia Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 08 EScape (sung by: Mizuki Makabe, Tsumugi Shiraishi, and Shiho Kitazawa)